Wizard: School of Doughmancy
You focus your study on baking. Bakers that focus on doughmancy transcend the art of making bread and pastries; they don’t need tools or ovens. Using spells that modify energy and matter to achieve the desired result. To doughmancers, the world is not a fixed thing, but eminently mutable, and they delight in being agents of change. You wield the raw ingredients of creation and learn to alter both physical forms and mental qualities. School of Doughmancy Features: Baking Savant Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a Transmutation or Abjuration spell into your book of recipes is halved. You also gain proficiency with light armor. Pastry Armor Starting at 2nd level when you select this school, you use your powers of dough manipulation to develop a pastry armor. This armor is a magical light armor to which only you can attune. While you are wearing it, the armor provides you with an AC of 12 + your Dexterity modifier. You can create a new armor at the end of a long rest by using 500gp worth of raw dough. Immediately after creating a pastry armor, you can choose a dough manipulation feature to implement in it from the following list: * Enhanced Kneading: Twice per short rest, you can cast Stone Shape. Whenever you cast Stone Shape, it can also affect dough objects and surfaces, and can affect objects of Large or smaller size or a surface area of 10 feet in any dimension. * Perfect Proofing: Your armor has magically proofed to develop a sense for danger, and alert you to danger. You cannot be surprised, and add half of your Intelligence modifier, rounded up, to your initiative rolls and Dexterity saving throws. * Self-Rising flour: When you cast any spell using a spell slot at a higher level than its original one, your armor produces a ward with the excess magic energy, which grants you temporary hit points equal to double the spell's level and lasts until your next short rest. Spells using the Ritual Tag that are cast as rituals do not grant this benefit. Pastry Ward Starting at 6th level, when you or a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to create a magical ward on the target that lasts until you finish a long rest. The ward has hit points equal to twice your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. When you use this feature the ward takes the damage instead. If this damage reduces the ward to 0 hit points, the target takes any remaining damage. Pastry Armor Upgrade Starting at 10th level, you are able expend 1000gp worth of raw dough you are able to implement an additional single dough manipulation feature into your armor from the following list. * Enriched Flour. Your armor's defenses are magically reinforced, you gain +1 AC and advantage on saving throws against magic. * Gluten Strands. You have developed gluten strands in your armor that allow thoughts to communicate like words. During each long rest, you can establish a telepathic link with a number of humanoids up to your wizard level. That link lasts until your next long rest, after which you may reestablish your connection. Additionally, you can cast detect thoughts without a spell slot or material components once per long rest. * Ultimate Kneading. Your armor is heavily kneaded in order to be able to transform into a bread construct of a certain challenge rating. Once per long rest, you can use your bonus action to transform into a construct if your wizard level is greater than or equal to the level listed below. You can stay transformed for 10 minutes. You then revert to your normal form. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. Master Baker Starting at 14th level, you can use your action to consume the doughmancy magic stored within your upgraded pastry armor in a single burst. When you do so, choose one of the following effects. Your pastry armor is destroyed and cannot be remade until you finish a long rest. * Major Baking. You can transmute one nonmagical object made of dough– no larger than a 5-foot cube – into another nonmagical object of similar size and mass and of equal or lesser value. You must spend 10 minutes handling the object to transform it. * Golden Ratio. You remove all curses, diseases, and poisons affecting a creature that you touch. The creature also regains all its hit points. * Dough Rise. You cast the Raise Dead spell on a creature you touch, without expending a spell slot or needing to have the spell in your book of recipes. * Restore Freshness. You touch to a willing creature, and that creature's apparent age is reduced by 3d10 years, to a minimum of 13 years. This effect does not extend the creature's lifespan. Ultimate Kneading Rules * While you are transformed, the following rules apply: * When you transform, you assume the new form's hit points and Hit Dice. * If the creature has any legendary or lair actions, you can't use them. * Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the new form, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has the same proficiency as you and the bonus is higher than yours, use the creature's bonus. * When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any extra damage carries over to your normal form. As long as the excess damage doesn't reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren't knocked unconscious. * You can't cast spells, and your ability to speak or take any action that requires hands is limited to the capabilities of your beast form. Transforming doesn't break your concentration on a spell you've already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell that you've already cast. Category:Subclasses Category:Wizard